Modern medical devices, including medical pumps, are increasingly being controlled by microprocessor based systems to deliver fluids, solutions, medications, and drugs to patients. A typical control for a medical pump includes a user interface enabling a medical practitioner to enter the dosage of fluid to be delivered, the rate of fluid delivery, the duration, and the volume of a fluid to be infused into a patient. Typically, drug delivery is programmed to occur as a continuous infusion or as a single bolus dose.
It is common for a plurality of medications to be infused to a patient by using a multi-channel infusion pump or using a plurality of single channel infusion pumps where a different fluid is administered from each channel. Another method of delivering multiple medications to a patient is to deliver a first medication using an infusion pump, and additional medications through single bolus doses.
When delivering medications through single bolus doses it is important to verify that correct medications are being delivered to the patient as well to verify that the correct amount of medication is being delivered to the patient. Typically a caregiver simply manually notes on the patient's paper chart the amount of medication delivered via a bolus dose, and that information may later be entered into a patient's record electronically. Thus, human error may lead to an accidental overdose or underdose of a medication, while a caregiver believes that a proper dose was delivered. In addition to an error in medication dosing, it is also possible that human error may result in the failure to record the medication delivered during a single bolus dose. Thus, it is possible that a patient's medical records may not reflect every medication that patient has been given. A sensor within the IV line capable of measuring a wide range of fluids and flow rates would be helpful in documenting the flow rate and volume of every medication the patient is given through that line. Further, it is desirable to provide a robust flow rate sensing methodology that is low cost and in particular introduces low incremental cost to the disposable medication delivery tubing set. Further, it is desirable to provide a flow rate sensing methodology that is capable of accurately sensing the flow rate of fluids that have a range of physical properties, including fluid viscosity, which may not be known precisely. Therefore, a need exists for a differential pressure based flow sensor system adapted for monitoring medication delivery.